


there's not much i can do for you except being by your side

by voiceskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But very fluffy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but they arent really just friends, confident jisung, friends to lover, is that even a date, skate rink date, they don't know how to flirt, they flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceskz/pseuds/voiceskz
Summary: "-thank you for today, and thank you for everyday. and yes hannie, i am the most happy when i am with you.-i love you, i love you more than anyone else lee minho, answered the blonde boy."





	there's not much i can do for you except being by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone  
this is my first time posting on ao3 ! i used to be publish on wattpad so yea here i am. here's my very first attempt to facfiction ehehe. not sure how this works but here are some important things to know ! i'm a non-native speaker english, please do not hesitate to tell me if any mistakes were to be found. also, what i write is not what i think about stray kids. enjoy !

the boys were offered some time to rest after their comeback. all of them went back to their families, since it has been a while they didn't see each other. chan and felix took off for australia. the elder couldn't help but get happy thinking that he would finally see berry, his little dog. jeongin has returned to busan. his father promised him that they would go to a baseball play together and the young boy was looking forward it. woojin took a train to incheon, where his brother waited. they've only called each other one or twice only since the boys released their album and promised that they will practice kendo together. changbin's parents picked him and they all went to the mountains, more specifically to the seo's summer cottage. hyunjin didn't specially organize something, he just went home, and just like his leader, he came together again with his family as well as with his dog, kkami. in the end, jisung and minho were the only ones staying at seoul. not that they didn't have a place where they could go, they just felt like staying.

slightly cold day. jisung was practicing his voice while minho was working on his dance movements. they started very early in the morning, around 8 am. they bumped into each other while making breakfast in the kitchen, only said few words, then locked themselves up in separated rooms to hone their skills.

the younger was really trying hard, as he had to mix different styles. he's wasn't labeled as the sentimental rapper for nothing. he eventually sang all of their songs, and was really happy. the boy noticed big improvements since he had begun. he was now able to reach very high notes, adding another string to his bow. jisung naturally had an angelic voice, so soft and yet powerful. he could impersonate each member of the team, animals and even doraemon, the famous blue cat. the boys were very impressed by jisung's voice and truly acknowledged him, which made him even prouder.

just as he finished cleaning the room up, he ran to the dance practice room and peeked into the porthole. minho was bent, hands on his knees, trying to recover his breath. sweat was dripping from his forehead and neck. he displayed an angry expression and eventually fell on his back. the dancer was laying on the ground, he put his arm in order to cover heavy tears that were running down his cheeks. he let out a screaming full of frustration and anger, which scared the youngest who was now staring more carefully. he understood what minho was going through. he knew that destructive feeling which makes you think you are inferior to others, you lack skills, you literally suck. he sure knew it very well since he always felt this way. yet, jisung was able to surpass it, thanks to his beloved members who always stood by his side, who always supported him, who always cheered him up, who loved him from the bottom of their heart. the young boy knocked on the door before entering, which made minho sweep his tears away in a hasty gesture. he sat up straight, his back facing jisung who got in hesitantly.

-you ok ? _he asked with a soft voice _

-yeah,_ he sighed_, yeah i'm fine, _minho answered roughly_.

his response was clearly a sign that it he was not fine at all. jisung didn't want to insist. this situation must be hard for his friend to endure, and he didn't want to worsen it.

-you've worked hard today minho, well done. let's take some rest, _he said enthusiastically_. come on, i'm taking you out. make sure to put warm clothes, it's quite chilly out there.

the elder adressed a weak smile as an answer and disappeared quickly.

-i will be waiting next to the lift ! _jisung yelled as he watched minho traverse the hallway._

jisung sat on a bench, questionning what he had just done. at this very moment, he asked minho out, the boy he was secretly inlove with, and the latter accepted his invitation. the boy felt dizzy, he pinched himself and drank water, eventually realizing that it was happening. he couldn't believe it. he'll be having a special moment with his love. only the two of them. his daydream came to an end when he perceived his etrainlder walking towards him. he was wearing a white shirt whose collar was visible on the oversized pink pullover, a pair of beige slacks and multicolored trainers.

the singer almost choked in front of such prettiness and virility. he always wondered how minho managed to be both cute and handsome. his chubby cheeks turned red as he was trying to hide it by ventilating himself.

-i am done jisung, shall we go?

-y-yeah sure let's go... _he stammered_.

-besides, you didn't tell where we're heading.

-i won't tell you, it is a surprise !

jisung did not even think about it. he was so amazed by minho's beauty that he forgot to make plans. it really sounded like him though. he just decided to improvise, as he always did, and they would go to a cool place then they'll be grabbing some food on the way back. he always wanted to have an outing with his members at the skating rink but the idea of it with minho all alone, just for him, seemed much more pleasant.

they took the bus since the skating rink is quite far, it would at least take 2 hours going by foot. it was crowded, which resulted in only minho sitting. jisung was standing next to him, trying to hold on whatever he could in order to not fall. noticing this unpleasant situation, minho tapped his thights as to say to jisung that he could sit on his laps. the latter couldn't help but smile, nodding as he accepted his invitation. minho offered him an earphone so that they could listen to the same music.

the scene offered a heavy contrast. noisy passengers were coming and going back, getting on and off, as the bus was leaving the town center. jisung, who was first shyly installed on his friend's laps, took more and more place, completely seated on him. his head was laying against minho's shoulder, the latter patting softly his blond hair. this pleasant mood suddenly ended when the bus driver braked roughly in order to not go through a red light, to jisung's great regret, who stood straight quickly, shame taking over. he tried to look away while minho's ears turned red. they got off the bus and jisung took the floor as to break this awkward silence.

-i don't want you to know where we're heading, _he said gently_. just close your eyes and give me your hand. and trust me, please.

minho naturally took jisung's small hand, as he asked, and followed him hesitantly, as he was trying not to fall. after 5 minutes of intensive walk and many stumblings, trying to keep the pace up facing an excited and enthusiastic boy, they finally stopped in front of a big building, where a soothing music came from.

-you can open your eyes now!

minho was facing the municipal skating rink. he felt surprised at first, but kind of relieved. he didn't expect that place at all, which was very cute, especially since it came from jisung...

they entered the building, took skates that fitted them and as soon as they were ready, they hit the rink. pretty bold from jisung to date minho in that kind of place, since he's very bad at skating. he was like a newborn calf and could barely stand straight. his legs were violently shaking. he extended his arms to prevent from any fall, but his stance was hilarious. minho engraved this priceless moment in his brain forever, as he let out cute giggles. as funny as it seems, the boy was really thinking "so there is a thing jisung couldn't do huh". he was secretly happy, not that jisung wasn't perfect, because he was to him, but because he really looked forward to teaching him. he lost himself in his thoughts, and totally forgot that he was guiding the boy, who fell on his knees, letting out a frustrated scream. the elder was laughing his guts out, before taking his hands in order to support him. they moved from the center of the rink to the borders, like that, jisung would also hold it to progress.

-here...there you go. i'm letting your hand go off ji-

-no you don't, oooh don't you dare minho, _he shouted, making him laugh even harder. _

after many attemps, jisung was finally able to skate on his own. however, as clever as he is, he didn't let minho's hand, holding it even tighter. sunrays entered the place since it was dusk, creating a enchanting, even romantic mood. the crowd had dispersed, only they and few others remained. the boys stopped to catch their breath. minho stared his friend with attention. a sunbeam illuminated with forehead and eyes, which minho couldn't stop looking at.

-what? do i have something on my face? _he exclamed. _

-let me take this off for you.

minho pretended that the younger had a piece of fluff in his hair just to be able to look at him for few more seconds. he approached his head, heavily staring at the blonde boy. his eyes were very bright, even sparkling. he really held the universe. the older faked to dust his head, and smiled brightly before turning away because he really felt hot. jisung noticed that he blushed and let out giggles in order to not make it awkward. they skated for an hour, and, as night was falling, they left.

-gaaaah, i'm so hungry ! _said minho_.

-you wanna grab something on our way back?

-did you really have to ask ? _he answered, displaying a smirking face. _

jisung was very glad that minho was having fun with him. he didn't want his friend to worry about anything, especially when it comes to his work. they found a foodtruck near the ice rink, where they ordered, before taking place at the seating area. it was quite chilly and minho was shivering somehow. jisung jumped on the occasion and gave him his jacket.

-minho, you're trembling, take this.

-no, i'm fine re-

-just take it already, _cut the blonde. _

-thank you sungie... _pouted minho as he was wearing it. _

sungie? what in the world happened to minho to be as cute as he is right now. it this even minho ? the boy was all muffled in jisung's jacket, rolled into a ball on the small chair, waiting for their order. his nose, as well as his cheeks and ears turned red because of coldness. as hard as it seems to be, jisung was the one having a hard time : he couldn't bear the sight of the man he loves so frail, even more given the circumstances. he was totally defeated by chiliness. still, the view was very pleasant to him. minho rarely acted cute, he always seemed detached from everyone and barely showed his emotions. but he felt free to do so in jisung's company, the latter making the most of it. the blonde boy caught his hands, intertwined his finger with minho's with his left hand and clutched the other one with his right hand in order to warm him. he wanted to boop his cute nose and to squish his pinky cheeks but held himself back. it was clearly not the moment screw everything up. they saw the waiter coming towards them and minho released his hands from jisung's, making him disappointed. he tried to act naturally altought he couldn't help but be sad. in addition to being cold, minho was terribly hungry, and ate his dish with a speed that surprised jisung, who only had two mouthfuls.

-you can eat with me if you're still hung-

-i know ! thanks, _he smiled_, eyes riveted on his friend's plate.

they eventually ordered a third meal since minho was very hungry. jisung was so pleased to see him like this, but still worried about what happened earlier. he didn't know how to tackle the subject...what if minho turned him away? he would look like a nosy fool. they didn't talk much on their way back, too tired to say anything. they sat next to each other in the bus, minho's head laying on jisung's shoulder, the latter gently playing with his fingers. they were listening to music but didn't care much since they were cuddling, being the only thing that mattered in the world. they finally arrived to the dormitory and jisung asked before minho ran away, as he always did when he's exhausted.

-so minho..did you like today? _he questionned_. but jisung being jisung, not knowing how to flirt, _he added, _tell me, are you the most happy when you're with me?" minho was both flustered and disgusted by jisung's last line. he really had to teach this boy how to seduce people without being embarrassing.

-today was the best day thanks to you sungie. also, thanks for not bringing back what happened this morning... _stammered the dark-haired boy. _

-you know, it's quite hard to admit it, but you really are the best hyung. please if you ever feel that way again, just come talk to me, i am all here for you.

minho kissed him on his chubby cheek as an approval, before trying to escape. jisung caught his arm and pinned him to the wall. minho's eyes widened as it surprised him. was he really thinking that he could disappear instantly? minho didn't know jisung so well. the latter looked at minho's eyes and his gaze gently moved to his lips. he waited for him the whole day, he restrained himself back at his friend's sight, at every laugh he let out, everytime they held hands and cuddled. did minho, at this precise moment, thought he could just go? jisung pressed his lips against the elder's, who gave him back the kiss. minho placed his hands around jisung's neck as the latter had his arm on the elder's waist, attracting him to his body. they stopped to kiss to catch their breath, minho, putting his forehead against jisung's, cut the silence.

-thank you for today, and thank you for everyday. and yes hannie, i am the most happy when i am with you.

-i love you, i love you more than anyone else lee minho,_ answered the blonde boy. _

his heart melted in front of such cuteness, kissing him even more vigorously. minho felt that way as well, he liked jisung from the bottom of his heart since he helped him during jyp's audition. he would never forget how the younger always stood by side.


End file.
